


A Star on the Rise

by space_buns_arsinoe



Series: Cassiopeia and Canis Major [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Newspaper Article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_buns_arsinoe/pseuds/space_buns_arsinoe
Summary: Brought to you by Quidditch News Monthly, An exclusive on the life of Tutshill seeker and rising star Cassie Flint~A newspaper interview with Cassie.
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Cassiopeia and Canis Major [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/962565
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Star on the Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been a while since I written in this series, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I'm testing a new style of writing so if it's rough, apologies.

~ A Star On The Rise ~

Brought to you by Quidditch News Monthly, Anexclusive on the life of Tutshill seeker and rising star Cassie Flint

~ By Edith Dumont ~ 29 July ~

Cassie Flint is all smiles when I sit down to interview her. We sit in a cozy cafe not too far from her home in Ottery Saint Mary, the muggle town where her and soulmate James Potter are currently living. The stars that cross the bridge of her nose are on display today, albeit slightly hidden behind the bandaid covering her recently broken nose after brutal showdown against the Holyhead Harpies. The Tutshill seeker immediately gets excited discussing the game and we get off track for nearly ten minutes. I can’t help it, she is infectious in her excitement for the game.

For those quidditch fans who haven’t been tracking the progress of the seeker (which, I don’t know whether that applies to anyone because everyone has been watching her since she was first drafted), Flint is the adoptive daughter of Puddlemere United’s Oliver Wood and Montrose Magpie Marcus Flint. She made the world stage after being the youngest ever to play for England’s national team (even beating out Wood’s record of 21). I’m happy to report that she laughed when I bought up the pressure of having two such prolific quidditch figures for fathers, and how her record break affected their relationship.

“Goodness no. [Wood] celebrated by shouting it from the rooftops that I had made the [England] team,” she says, making me laugh at the thought before she continues, “my dads have never put pressure on me to play, our love for quidditch has actually bought us closer over the years and they were nothing but proud when I started playing professionally.” If ‘playing’ could even be the right word to describe Cassie on the field. She has been quoted as the “cleanest, riskiest and most intense player I have ever seen” according to Falmouth Falcons coach Amalie Brown after the most recent Falmouth/Tutshill game, in which Flint was named MVP.

And that is agreed upon by most players and coaches of the league. Despite having a reasonable amount of fouls to her name (expected from the daughter of notoriously dirty player Marcus Flint) Cassie is committed to the game and plays cleaner than probably anyone else in the game, bar Oliver Wood.

Cassie was ironically offered positions in both Puddlemere and Montrose teams, however turned both down, in favour of joining one of the worst teams of that season. At the time ofher draft, Tutshill had lost most of their players and the ones that were left were floundering as their position dropped to second last on the table.

“Tutshill was doing shit, everyone knows it, but it had been great once upon a time. I wanted to join a team that wasn’t great but had great potential.” 

When asked about Flint, fellow Tutshill teammate Adrien Brightly commented “her intensity for the game and the way she plays just raised all our standards for how to play. She was the new blood the team needed after such a devastating season.”

When asked about this choice over Puddlemere or Montrose, both of which offered her positions, Cassie answered bluntly.“The thought of playing under my dads was,” she cuts off and makes a scrunched up face before continuing, “my dads are great and I love them but I sat in on lots of their practices as a kid and as captains of a team, they’re insanely intense. Besides, I had to make my way into professional quidditch without being seen as only their kid. I had to be myself in the game and I couldn’t do that if my position was considered as nepotism.”

She made her mark in her very first game as a professional player, after a dive that would go down in quidditch history. Racing her competitor (Quinn from, ironically, Montrose) down toward the pitch, Cassie flew ahead and in front of him to snatch the snitch right from his fingertips and send him to the ground. Tutshill supporters went absolutely off in the stands when they saw the snitch in her hand and she has been solidifying herself as a goddess of quidditch to her fans ever since. She blushes and laughs when I tell her this.

“Most of it is grit and hard work. You have to eat, breathe and live quidditch every day and be willing to get hurt again and again for the sport,” and of course, the natural talent that seems to ooze from her does some good too.

Cassie is no stranger to injuries. Along with these week’s broken nose, there have been broken fingers, fractured tibia’s and many dislocated shoulders. All this paired with the scars that she has from the neck down, that I ask about without expecting much of an answer, but it seems she’s feeling open today.

“Waking up in hospital after I got [her scars] was probably one of the worst moments of my life. My injuries were bad enough that my quidditch was at risk and I don’t think I could have gotten back up if that had happened. It was really quite a pivotal moment for me,” she stares at her nails as she says it, drawing the light on the cafe to the gold stars that make her so noticeable. I choose to use it as a segway into the second most discussed topic revolving around her. James Potter, Cassie’s soulmate and partner of nearly 6 years. Her smile comes back as I mention their fast approaching wedding.

“It’s been a whirlwind of planning and I couldn’t be more blessed for his family. No one can plan a party quite like the Weasley’s,” I can’t help but laugh with her. Many a journalist saw just how much of a party the Weasley’s could throw back when Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger got hitched.

When asked what it’s like to be with the current heartthrob of the wizarding world, Cassie’s answer is simple; “There’s never a dull moment.” I wouldn’t have to stretch my imagination much to believe her. While Flint tears the quidditch pitch up, Potter works at notorious joke shop Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. It would surprise me more if the two were the picture of domesticity.

Flint and Potter are set to tie the knot in November although they are keeping the exact date under extremely tight wraps. Advisable, considering their individual fame and the interest from most of the wizarding world. Everyone from Quidditch News wishes them well, even if we wish we could be there to see it. However, Flint seems happy to drop hints that no one else is to know with subtle winks here and there. 

I can’t help but smile and chat with Flint about nothing and everything until we had to part ways. Despite what she’s like on the pitch, she is quite a down-to-earth sweetheart who was happy to pause and talk to any fans who happened to spot us in the cafe. I look forward to seeing her soar higher in the future.

Signed,

Edith Dumont

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, kudos or comments on it are always really appreciated.


End file.
